


Between Dog And Wolf

by Murder_Kitten



Series: The Law of the Lycanthrope [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Full Moon, Hogwarts Third Year, Pack, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/pseuds/Murder_Kitten
Summary: When tragedy strikes on the full moon, Hermione Granger doesn't expect anything good to come out of the Lycanthropy now tainting her blood and marking her as a werewolf. But she finds a comfort and a safety in something she's never had before... pack.OneShot. Complete.Prompt word(s): Lupin Cottage
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: The Law of the Lycanthrope [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196552
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Midnight Moonrise Fest 2021





	Between Dog And Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only.
> 
> I always welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works.
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

The moon broke free of the clouds overhead, it's ethereal light washing over them all as Professor Lupin froze, his limbs shuddering and twisting under the baleful influence of the full moon. His face lengthened to form a long snout, his hands devolving into clawed paws as a snarling cry tore from his throat. 

"He hasn't taken the Potion!" Hermione said with a gasp. 

Sirius screamed at them to run as Harry dove forward, intent on reaching Ron who was still chained to Pettigrew and Lupin, who wrenched free of the chains.

As the werewolf let out a ferocious roar, Sirius disappeared from Harry's side. The enormous, bearlike black dog raced forward on giant paws. As the werewolf turned to inspect the humans who now stood paralysed in fear, the dog seized it around the neck and pulled it backward, away from his godson and the others. They were locked together, claws and teeth ripping at each other. 

Harry stood, his eyes fixed on Sirius, too intent upon the battling dog and wolf to notice anything else. It was Hermione's scream that alerted him. The werewolf had broken free of the black dog's hold and was bearing down on them, his great fangs closing over Hermione's arm, drawing a terrible cry from her throat as his teeth broke her flesh, blood snaking a long, dark trail down her arm and dripping into the grass. 

There was a sharp crack and a flash of light - Pettigrew had seized Lupin's wand while the group was distracted and pointed it at Ron, who collapsed instantly. Distracted by the noise, the werewolf opened his great jaws, freeing Hermione who scrambled away quickly, tears coursing down her cheeks as she pressed her hands to the deep bite, trying to stem the blood now staining her robes. 

" _ Expelliarmus _ !" Harry yelled, disarming Pettigrew, who transformed immediately as the werewolf gave a howl and raced into the trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"Sirius, he's gone! Pettigrew transformed!" Harry yelled. Sirius struggled to his feet, blood dripping from wounds across his muzzle and back, then he raced across the grounds in pursuit of Pettigrew. 

Harry turned to Hermione. 

"Did he - ?" 

"He bit me," Hermione said with a sob. 

"It'll be okay, Hermione," Harry promised, the words sounding empty and hollow as he uttered them. 

"It won't, Harry," Hermione moaned. "If a person is bitten by a transformed werewolf at the time of the full moon, and the werewolf's saliva mingles with the victim's blood, contamination occurs." 

"Contamination?" Harry repeated. 

"Lycanthropy. The werewolf infection. We did this in class with Snape," Hermione reminded him, inspecting her arm closely. 

"So you'll become a - " 

Hermione nodded tearfully. 

"We'd better get up to the castle and tell someone," Harry said, glancing at the still unconscious forms of Ron and Snape. "Come - "

But then in the distance, they heard yelping and whining. Sirius was hurt. 

"Sirius," Harry muttered, taking off in the direction of the sound, Hermine tearing along behind him to the edge of the lake. 

Sirius was kneeling on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. 

"No, no, please," they heard him plead. 

And then Harry saw them - Dementors. At least a hundred of them, moving towards them all in a black swarm. 

"Hermione, think of something happy!" Harry yelled. " _ Expecto Patronum! _ " he said desperately, forcing himself to think of Sirius, and only of him, as his godfather passed out and lay motionless. 

" _ Expecto Patronum _ ! Hermione, help me. You have to try," Harry pleaded. 

" _ Expecto - expecto _ ," Hermione said uncertainly, but she couldn't do it. She didn't know how. It wasn't in any of her books and the Dementors were closing in, forming a solid wall around them. 

" _ Expecto Patronum _ !" Harry yelled as Hermione collapsed beside him. A thin wisp of silver escaped his wand and Harry's knees buckled as the nearest Dementor approached him and lowered it's hood. 

Screaming filled his ears and his wispy Patronus flickered and died. He was alone, and his dying mother was the last thing he would ever hear. He reached for Sirius and Hermione, adamant that they would not be taken from him. 

Then through the haze of despair that surrounded him, he saw a faint light, growing brighter every moment. The Dementor released him. Something was driving the other Dementors back - they were fleeing, trying to escape the light. Harry squinted, trying to make out the form of the Patronus. 

He watched an animal at the centre of the light come to a halt as it reached the opposite shore of the lake. Someone was waiting for it, reaching out a hand to pat it. 

"Dad?" Harry murmured. But no, it couldn't be, could it?

He didn't understand. He couldn't comprehend it. He felt exhaustion overwhelm him and then he collapsed in the grass. 

* * *

Hermione woke with a groan and let out a hiss at the burning sensation that seemed to course through her veins, making her entire body throb. 

Madam Pomfrey pressed a finger to her lips, and Hermione noted that she was in the Hospital Wing. Harry and Ron were still unconscious, or perhaps just asleep, it was hard to tell. 

"It hurts," Hermione whimpered. 

"I am so sorry, Miss Granger," Madam Pomfrey murmured. 

"Is that - ?" 

"Powdered silver and dittany," Madam Pomfrey replied, indicating a small mixture she had prepared. Hermione jerked her arm out of the Matron's reach. 

"Wait," she protested. "If you do that, I'll - I'll be a - " 

"If I do this, you'll  _ live,"  _ Madam Pomfrey said imploringly. 

"If you don't?" Hermione whispered in reply. 

"Don't be so ridiculous, Miss Granger. You've far too much sense to choose death over - over the life of a lycanthrope. Professor Dumbledore has spoken to the Minister on your behalf already," Madam Pomfrey sniffed. 

"Will I have to leave?" Hermione asked, a sob escaping. The thought of not being at Hogwarts was almost more than she could bear. 

"No, Miss Granger. You may continue your studies here, as long as certain precautions are taken," Madam Pomfrey said comfortingly. "Now, are you going to be sensible?" 

"Do it," Hermione nodded, wincing as Madam Pomfrey began applying the silver and dittany to her punctured skin. 

* * *

"Welcome back, Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said to Harry, beginning to break up an enormous slab of chocolate for him. 

"How's Ron? And Hermione?" Harry asked, casting an eye over their sleeping forms. Hermione's arm had been bandaged, and Harry could see the mark of tear tracks on her sleeping face. 

"They'll live," Madam Pomfrey said grimly.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore," Harry said firmly. Dumbledore could fix it. He would.  _ He had to.  _

The words had hardly left his mouth when the Headmaster entered the Hospital Wing. 

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry exclaimed. "Sirius Black -" 

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. 

"My apologies, Poppy. But I need a private word with Mr Potter about what happened tonight," Dumbledore said quietly, his blue eyes flickering across to Hermione. 

"Albus, Miss Granger cannot be left unattended. She's - " Madam Pomfrey said, gesturing wildly. 

"She's sleeping. I need a word with Mr Potter. Now, a moment alone, if you please, Poppy," Dumbledore said calmly. 

"Fine,  _ one  _ moment," Madam Pomfrey said stiffly, stalking away to her office. 

"Professor, Sirius Black's an animagus -" Harry said, the minute Madam Pomfrey left the room. 

"Harry, there is very little time," Dumbledore said quietly. "There is no proof to support Black's innocence -" 

"Professor Lupin was there. He'll tell you that Pettigrew - " Harry said stubbornly. 

"Professor Lupin is currently a transformed werewolf, Harry. He can't tell anyone anything. By the time he can, Sirius will be worse than dead. I might add that werewolves are so mistrusted and despised by wizardkind that nothing he says will be believed," Dumbledore added, looking down at Hermione sadly. 

"What's going to happen to her? What about Sirius?" Harry said urgently. 

"Everything will be alright  _ in time _ ," Dumbledore said quietly, drawing a long chain from around Hermione's neck and gently unclasping it, careful not to disturb her. "I wonder, Harry, if you know what this is?" he said, gesturing to the hourglass hanging from the chain. 

"I don't know, Professor," Harry said with a shrug. "I haven't seen it up close before." 

"This is a time turner, Harry. It's how Miss Granger has been getting to all her extra classes this year," Dumbledore explained. 

"You mean she's been -" 

"Going back in time, yes," Dumbledore said, as though it were a perfectly normal occurrence. "Now, pay attention, Harry. Seven floors up, thirteen windows to the right of the West Tower - that's where Sirius is. If time is on your side, you may be able to save more than one innocent life tonight. But you must  _ not be seen _ ," he said ominously. "It is five minutes to midnight. Turn the hourglass in your hand three times, Harry. Good luck." 

The door closed behind him and Harry studied the object in his hands, clasping it around his neck. It was madness. But, remembering the face he had seen beside the lake, the face of his father, Harry's resolve strengthened. Three turns did Dumbledore say? Three turns to save Sirius...and then he would find a way to help Hermione, he promised himself that.

* * *

Three turns and nobody had seen him. It was a miracle. Harry sprinted back to the Hospital Wing, just in time to meet Professor Dumbledore. 

"Well?" the professor said quietly. 

"I did it, Sirius has gone on Buckbeak," Harry said excitedly. "But I - I couldn't save Hermione, professor. It happened too quickly and I - you told me not to be seen," he said, hanging his head in defeat. 

"Listen to me, Harry, you've done well," Professor Dumbledore said. "Miss Granger is stronger than even she knows. Trust me on this. I'm going to lock you in," he added with a meaningful look. 

Harry nodded and retreated to his bed as Dumbledore closed the door. He slipped the time turner into the pocket of Hermione's robes, giving her hand a comforting squeeze as she stirred in her sleep. 

Madam Pomfrey returned a moment later, looking decidedly cross. 

"Am I allowed to treat my patients now?" she asked grumpily. 

Harry nodded and sat on his bed, allowing her to break him off some chocolate, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come. 

He was not disappointed. Less than ten minutes later, Fudge, Snape and Dumbledore burst into the Hospital Wing. 

"Confess this instant, Potter! What did you do?" Snape demanded. "Where is Black?"

Madam Pomfrey and Minister Fudge intervened on Harry's behalf as the Potions Master quivered with rage. 

"Enough, Severus," Dumbledore said firmly. "You're not even making sense. I locked this door myself ten minutes ago. Madam Pomfrey, has Mr Potter left this room?" 

"Of course not," the matron declared, bristling at the idea that she would leave her patients unattended. 

"Well, you have Madam Pomfrey's word, Severus. Unless you are suggesting Mr Potter can be in two places at once..." he trailed off with a chuckle, sweeping from the Hospital Wing, followed by the Minister for Magic and an irate Snape. 

Harry tried to contain the triumphant grin that fought to surface. Ruining Snape's night was an unexpected bonus. He quickly sobered though as he glanced at Hermione. Would anything ever be the same? 

* * *

Things weren't the same. They never would be, Hermione realised. She had been released from the Hospital Wing the morning after the disastrous full moon. It was the same castle, the same grounds, the same students walking the corridors. It was herself that was different. Harry and Ron decided to visit Hagrid, who was surely ecstatic over Buckbeak's miraculous escape, and Hermione went to Professor McGonagall's office. 

"Come in," the professor called. "Ah - Miss Granger." 

"I can come back," Hermione said awkwardly, realising Professor Lupin was present. 

"No, Hermione," Lupin said quietly. "I - you kept my secret all year, better than I could have kept it myself. And I repaid you poorly," he said regretfully. "I am more sorry than I can say. Please - " 

Hermione held up a hand. 

"I'm not interested in apologies. And I'm  _ not  _ pressing charges with the Ministry either. I - I don't want to see you go to Azkaban," she whispered, as the Transfiguration professor coughed awkwardly. "You weren't in control, Professor." 

"Thank you, Hermione," Professor Lupin said gratefully. "Your kindness is - undeserved. I truly am sorry." 

"Professor Lupin was just coming to say goodbye before he packs up his things," Professor McGonagall said stiffly. 

"You - you're leaving?" Hermione said. "But Harry will -" 

"I'll speak to Harry before I go," Professor Lupin promised. 

"But I don't want you to  _ leave,"  _ Hermione protested. 

"You're very kind, Miss Granger," Professor Lupin said. "But I'm afraid the Ministry doesn't share your fondness for me. They will not want a werewolf teaching students, particularly a werewolf who has -  _ hurt  _ someone," he finished. 

"Then - take care of yourself, Professor," Hermione said glumly. 

"Goodbye, Hermione," Remus said with a sad smile, shutting the door behind him. 

Professor McGonagall sighed heavily. 

"Were you wanting to speak to me, Miss Granger?" she asked. 

"Yes," Hermione said hesitantly. "I wanted to return this," she said, placing the time turner on the professor's desk. "I'm dropping Muggle Studies so I can have a normal timetable again next year." 

"A wise decision, though I'm surprised you didn't use it to undo what's happened to you," Professor McGonagall commented. 

"It's dangerous to meddle with time," Hermione said quietly. "I'll be alright, Professor." 

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said slowly. "Be sure to see Professor Snape before you go home for the holidays, Miss Granger. He will supply you with Wolfsbane Potion for the summer months. As long as you're careful not to miss a dose - " 

"Believe me, I know what  _ one  _ missed dose can do," Hermione said grimly. "Good day, Professor," she said, shutting the door quietly behind her and making her way to the library. 

She planned to read every book on werewolves that she could find.  _ Know your enemy,  _ Hermione thought to herself as she picked up  _ Lawless Lycanthropes  _ and turned to the first chapter. For Hermione Granger, school wasn't ending, it was just beginning… 

* * *

Her parents didn't understand, not really. Professor McGonagall had written to them of course to try to explain what had happened and why Hermione needed to take a blue phial of Wolfsbane Potion every day for a week preceding the full moon. That had started yesterday - the Wolfsbane doses. She needed seven in a row for the entire week. The potion would ensure she kept her mind, and thus, keep her parents safe. But the potion wouldn't spare her from the pain of the transformation itself. That was what Hermione was really dreading. 

She wished she had someone she could talk to about it. Harry and Ron were concerned about her of course, but she didn't want concern, she wanted reassurance. The books she had read were detailed,  _ too  _ detailed. The authors spoke at length about the pain of bones breaking and reforming, muscles, tendons and ligaments being torn away, then twisted into new configurations and attached to her new, more wolflike bone structure. Then breaking and tearing and reassembling all over again when the moon waned and she shifted back to her normal, human form. She tried not to envision sprouting hair and claws. Her parents would be horrified at the thought of a new set of sharp fangs replacing the teeth they had so carefully treated for years. How much could Muggle dentists truly understand of werewolf dentistry? Of werewolf  _ anything?  _ Wouldn't it be better to talk to someone who had lived as a werewolf and therefore knew what she was about to face? Professor Lupin had years of experience with transformations, but she sensed his guilt over her Lycanthropy weighed heavily on him, and he perhaps would prefer to distance himself from her. Well, too bad, she thought savagely, extracting parchment and a quill and ink from her trunk. 

_ Dear Professor Lupin,  _ she began, before drawing a line through  _ Professor -  _ he wasn't her teacher anymore. 

_ Dear Mr Lupin,  _ she paused again, wrinkling her nose - too formal. They were equals now, weren't they? Both werewolves? 

_ Dear Remus,  _ she wrote, finding she rather liked calling him by his first name. 

_ I hope your week is going well.  _ That was innocuous, wasn't it? Nice, even. 

_ I have some questions about the werewolf transformation -  _ she paused again. She wasn't sure if they were questions she could or even  _ should  _ ask him. 

_ Does it hurt as much as all the books say it will? Will I be able to endure the pain? Is there any way to avoid it - a form of magical sedation perhaps, so that I won't feel it, won't remember it?  _ No, Hermione, she reminded herself sternly. Think like a Gryffindor. You can't run from this. 

She scrunched up the parchment into a ball, deciding to start again. She sighed and then began to write. 

_ Dear Remus,  _

_ I hope you're going well. We missed you at the End of Term Feast. Harry has heard from Padfoot and he seems to be in good spirits. I imagine being far from the presence of Dementors has had a positive effect on him.  _

_ I'm writing because I wanted to ask you something. I'm a little nervous about the full moon in a week's time. I am taking my Wolfsbane Potion every day of course, but I am apprehensive about the transformation itself, most particularly about going through the first one alone. My parents are Muggles and they don't really know all that much about it.  _

_ I wondered what your plans for the full moon are and whether you'd consider coming here so I wouldn't have to face it alone.  _

_ I hope to hear from you soon.  _

_ Hermione.  _

She set the quill down and read over her letter, her eyes skimming the neat lines of text for any errors automatically. It was fine, wasn't it? She would ask her dad to take her to the owl post office at the Carkitt Market in Diagon Alley this afternoon so she could send the letter before she had time to think better of it. 

* * *

Remus replied promptly, his letter arriving the following morning. 

_ Dear Hermione,  _

_ Thank you for your letter, you are very kind to think of me. I appreciate the difficulties of your situation and sincerely regret having caused it. However, I must decline your invitation. Since my departure from Hogwarts School, I no longer have access to a Potions Master willing to brew Wolfsbane for my benefit. It would therefore be far too dangerous for your parents and any other Muggles in the vicinity if I were to undergo the transformation in close proximity to them. But regardless, I cannot think your parents would approve of a fourteen year old witch spending a full moon alone with an old wolf like me. It would not be appropriate.  _

_ I will be spending the full moon safely behind the lunar wards of Lupin Cottage (my parent's old house), though I do wish you the best of luck with your own transformation and pray you will not feel too unkindly towards me when it's over.  _

_ Your friend,  _

_ Remus.  _

Hermione set the letter down with a disappointed sigh. 

"Bad news, sweetheart?" Mr Granger asked, setting a mug of hot cocoa in front of her and taking the seat opposite. 

"It's nothing," Hermione shrugged, stirring her cocoa so she wouldn't have to look her dad in the eye and lie to him. 

"I'm a pretty good listener, you know," Mr Granger offered. 

"That's not what Mum says," Hermione said cheekily, her lips twitching. 

"Ah - you wound me!" Mr Granger exclaimed, clutching at his chest comically. 

Hermione shook her head at him, holding back the tears that threatened to fall. Remus wouldn't help her, she thought bitterly. 

"But seriously, how can I help? I hate seeing you so upset," Mr Granger said kindly, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. 

Hermione slid the letter from Remus across to him, waiting patiently for him to finish reading it. 

"Invitation? You asked him to come here for the full moon?" Mr Granger asked, setting the letter down at last. Hermione nodded, not trusting herself to speak. 

"Look, I won't pretend to understand all this -  _ werewolf stuff,"  _ he said carefully. "This Remus - he's the one that passed the condition on to you?" 

"Accidentally. It  _ was _ an accident," Hermione insisted. 

"Okay," Mr Granger said slowly. "Well, he makes several good points, Hermione. I don't think it's personal.  _ But,"  _ he added, seeing the hurt look on Hermione's face. "Well - what if I write to him instead? I could ask if you can stay at this - " he checked the letter. " _ Lupin Cottage  _ for the full moon and he can help you through it. From what he says about causing it, maybe he should let you stay, to make it up to you. It's just one night, right?" 

"Right," Hermione said slowly, uncertain how she felt about her dad trying to manipulate Remus to make him agree to do what she wanted. 

"Then it's settled," Mr Granger exclaimed. "I'll write to Remus and we'll see what he says. Maybe it will help if he knows you have our permission and that we trust him to act appropriately." 

"Professor -  _ Remus  _ would never do anything inappropriate," Hermione said, blushing. 

"I'm sure he wouldn't," Mr Granger agreed. "He seems very honourable." 

_ Yes,  _ Hermione privately agreed. Remus was very honourable. She just hoped he wouldn't be too honourable to refuse her dad's request. 

* * *

Remus set the letter down with a groan, burying his face in his hands. 

"What's wrong with you, Moony?" Sirius asked, not getting up from the sofa, where he lay licking an ice-cream cone. 

"Read that," Remus said, striding over to his best friend and dropping the letter on his chest. 

Sirius sat up and scanned the parchment, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. 

" _ Merlin,  _ what have you gotten yourself into this time, Moony? And what's a root canal?" Sirius added. 

"Well, I'm no expert, but I believe it's a rather painful tooth treatment performed by Muggles," Remus said with a sigh. 

"So it's a threat?" Sirius said, raising his eyebrows. "Say no. Play the wolf card. Tell this Muggle that you'll rip him limb from limb if he tries anything," he shrugged. 

"I can't," Remus said in defeat. 

"Well, I wasn't suggesting you should  _ actually  _ rip him limb from limb. People go to Azkaban for that sort of thing," Sirius grinned. 

"No, I mean - Sirius, I  _ can't  _ say no," Remus sighed. 

"Sure you can, you just said it twice," Sirius laughed obnoxiously. 

When Remus didn't even smile, Sirius looked closely at him. 

"What is this girl to you?" he asked. "I mean, she's Harry's friend, I know that, obviously, but - "

"She's my responsibility," Remus said quietly. 

"There's my  _ weight of the world Moony, _ where have you been?" Sirius joked. "So, she's a werewolf like you, so what?" 

"She's not a werewolf  _ like  _ me. She's a werewolf  _ because  _ of me," Remus clarified. 

"I didn't dream that? You really - That whole night was such a blur," Sirius said with a frown, running a hand through his hair. "Moony, are you sure - "

"Positive," Remus said grimly. 

"Right, well then. Slumber party it is. I'll even let you braid my hair," Sirius grinned. 

"Fine, I better reply to this," Remus said reluctantly. 

"And tell him no root canals?" Sirius said innocently.

"No root canals," Remus said, snatching a chocolate frog and devouring it whole. 

"Relax, Moony. It's one night. How bad could it be?" Sirius asked. 

Remus didn't answer him, he was already busily writing a reply to Richard Granger. 

* * *

The moon was rising when Hermione heard her for the very first time - her wolf. A migraine had been steadily building as the moon neared it's full, and there, in some distant corner of her mind, the wolf awoke. Hermione's nose twitched, mirroring her inner wolf, who had picked up the scents of those nearest Hermione - Remus and Sirius. 

The pressure in her head slowly built, until Hermione thought her skull might crack with the intensity of it. She felt as though she were shattering into a thousand pieces as the presence of the wolf receded, and the moon pulled her into a world of pain. Nothing in her books could have prepared her for the pain. It started with a prickling under her skin that quickly grew from the burning irritation of a stinging nettle to what she imagined the Cruciatus must feel like. Bones broke and reformed into new, more wolf-like configurations, her head felt like it was going to explode as a long snout formed, her spine felt like it was being pulled in half, as her tailbone lengthened; a tufted tail emerging from her skin, as coarse hair forced its way through her pores, her hands devolving into clawed paws, and she screamed with the agony of it; a long, drawn out cry of pain that quivered and changed pitch slightly as Hermione realised she wasn't screaming, she was  _ howling.  _

Remus howled right alongside her, his larger wolf overshadowing hers, and Hermione realised with a flicker of fear, that she didn't know what to do. Remus was all wolf, one hundred percent instinct, primal and powerful. But with the Wolfsbane Potion, she was Hermione Granger, witch and very human girl, trapped in a wolf's body. 

Her eyes flickered to Sirius, who approached Remus in his dog form; crouching low to the ground, tail tucked, ears back in a gesture of submission. Hermione copied him, shivering as Moony sniffed her. Hermione nuzzled his chin affectionately, giving a yelp when Moony nipped her in return, a growl rumbling deep in his throat, asserting himself as the dominant wolf. 

Hermione stayed low, giving a little whine, and Moony rubbed against her side, then bounded forward with a howl, chasing Padfoot's shadow. Padfoot gave a playful bark and leaped away from the wolf, as Moony tackled him to the ground, the pair wrestling in the warded garden of Lupin Cottage as Hermione looked on. 

Padfoot gave a high pitched excited bark, inviting Hermione to join their games, and she started forward, feeling a little gangly and awkward walking on four limbs instead of two. But she quickly lost her shyness, entering into the boisterous games of the dog and wolf. 

They didn't tire for some hours, but eventually Hermione grew tired and lay down in the soft grass. Moony and Padfoot joined the young she-wolf, curling protectively around her in a tangle of furry limbs and tails. They protected their own. They were family.  _ Pack.  _

* * *

Hermione touched the small scar that marked her arm. It was the spot where Moony had nipped her during the full moon, marking her as one of his pack. Sirius had a similar mark, though his scar was surrounded by a constellation of tattooed stars and a moon. It had been done with magical ink; the tattooed moon changed periodically to reflect the phase of the real moon in the sky. Hermione was considering getting one like it. As Sirius had pointed out, life was unpredictable and friends would come and go. But  _ pack;  _ that was forever. 


End file.
